


The Siren's Song

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: She was beautiful, kind, everything Hyde had ever dreamed of. In a word, she was perfect. There was just one problem, he was already in love with a man and had never wanted a woman before in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy kind of evening, the kind where you just need to relax and take it easy after a long day. Hyde had settled down in bed early, with his boyfriend Gackt, to watch some animal documentary on TV because they simply didn't feel like doing anything else. A bottle of wine had been shared already and Gackt was currently opening the second, whilst Hyde tried to get up the confidence to break the ice on a conversation he had wanted to bring up for weeks.

“Gackt, you like children right? I mean, you're not the kind of person to not want anything to do with them?” Hyde asked, biting his lip nervously.

“No, I love my sister's kids as if they were my own.” Gackt replied.

“What if it was my kid?” Hyde asked. Gackt frowned slightly, as he gave Hyde a startled look.

“Don't tell me you have some kid, you've never told me about.” Gackt remarked, sounding shocked which was understandable.

“No. No kids,” Hyde replied. “But that's the problem. I want one.”

“Ah, I see,” Gackt replied. “And by you do you, you mean us?”

“Yes?” Hyde asked, watching Gackt silently pour them both some wine and take a long sip before he answered.

“I always said I didn't want kids, I don't want to spread my DNA.” Gackt explained.

“Why is that?” Hyde asked curious. “What's so wrong with your DNA?”

“It's bad,” Gackt replied. “When I was a kid I got ill all the time but it's mainly the psychic powers I don't want to pass on.”

“Oh, off course,” Hyde replied, remembering Gackt's claims to have psychic powers. To be honest it was something he tolerated but didn't believe in. To hear Gackt now alienated any suspicions that he did it for attention, like Hyde believed on occasion. “But we're gay. I could be the father or we could adopt.”

“It's not something I’ve even thought about,” Gackt admitted. “Can I have time to think things over?”

“Off course,” Hyde agreed, wondering if he should try and sell the idea some more or leave things as they were. Choosing the later, as to push Gackt one way was almost always a guarantee he'd go the other, Hyde turned back to his glass of wine and took a long drink to calm his nerves. Gackt hadn't said no and he hadn't seemed against the idea, which was a start. More than he had hoped for.

 

The next morning Hyde was running late, so he skipped breakfast to make up for lost time. Grabbing his camera he gave Gackt a quick kiss goodbye, before bolting out of the door. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night but it was so hard to say no to Gackt. There was just something about his lover that made even Hyde's toughest defences come crumbling down at his feet. He was left at Gackt's mercy, to be used as Gackt saw fit and, if he was to be honest with himself, this was how he liked it.

The drive to work was uneventful and Hyde arrived on the set on time. He took in the artificial waterfall and lakeside scene and finally remembered what this photo shoot was for, the launch of a major designer's new swimsuit collection. Well if the swimwear was even half as beautiful as this set, they were bound to sell well. The scenery was simply stunning and Hyde couldn't help but keep sneaking glances as he set up his equipment.

As he finished the client came over and explained what she wanted and Hyde listened carefully as he matched his artistic vision with hers. He barely noticed as the model walked on set in nothing but a bikini. Around him men stopped to stare at her captivating beauty but it did nothing for a gay man like Hyde and the client seemed impressed with him for keeping a cool head.

“It seems I’ve finally managed to find a camera man who can keep a professional head around Megumi's captivating beauty.” She commented, as even she sneaked a glance at the model.

“It helps to have a beautiful boyfriend.” Hyde explained.

“You would think,” The client said, rather cryptically. “OK Megumi, can you pose for us. Think seductress.”

“Oh that's easy.” Megumi replied with a smile as she tossed back her long hair and posed for the camera. Pictures were taken but Hyde wasn't happy with them, so he altered the light slightly and tried again. These were better so he continued the shoot oblivious to the drooling men in the room. It wasn't until the sounds of a jealous girlfriend's complaints filled the room that he even looked away from the camera. He gave the couple a dirty look and wondered, not for the first time, why it was men could loose there heads so completely over a woman.

 

The shoot ended and the client was pleased, which put Hyde in a good mood. There was nothing more annoying than producing amazing pictures, only to have them rejected. Packing up his things he turned to leave only to find Megumi had come to talk to him. It wasn't unusual for the model to want to see the pictures and expecting that was her reason for being here, he thought nothing strange about her presence.

“I've packed up my equipment but if you want to see the pictures I can always show you.” Hyde offered, knowing the importance of being friendly.

“Oh, I wouldn't want you to go to that kind of trouble,” Megumi replied. “Perhaps you could call me when you've printed them and show them to me over coffee? I know this perfect little café down by the canal.”

“Why not,” Hyde agreed smiling. “It sounds so nice.”

“Oh it is, so beautiful.” Megumi replied with a blissful smile. “And it'd be nice to spend some time with a man who doesn't stare at me with open lust, I'm not used to that.”

“Oh you don't have to worry about that,” Hyde reassured her. “The only person I stare at with open lust is Gackt.”

“Gackt?” Megumi asked.

“My boyfriend. We've been together for three and a half years now.” Hyde explained. “I couldn't ask for anything more, he's everything I could ever want.”

“Well that explains it, your in love.” Megumi replied.

“Yeah, and I did promise I’d cook dinner tonight so I should be going.” Hyde apologised.

“Oh off course, here's my number,” Megumi replied handing him her business card which Hyde read quickly before putting it carefully in his wallet.

“I'll make sure to call you as soon as the pictures are ready.” He promised as he walked off set without a backwards glance. Right now his thoughts were on home and he didn't notice the smile on Megumi's face fail and turn to a look of discontent. Men usually fell to their knees at her presence, begged her to be there’s. She'd had more stalkers than she could count and loved every minute of their attention. She was the ultimate seductress and could turn men into slaves with nothing but words. It frustrated her that Hyde was resisting her charms but she knew he wouldn't be able to stay strong for long. He was probably already succumbing to her beauty.

 

Hyde returned home in a great mood and began cooking straight away, unable to resist the temptation to sing as he worked. It wasn't long until the kitchen was filled with the pleasant smells of his cooking and having lost track of time he was surprised to hear the front door open as Gackt returned from work.

“Honey, your home!” Hyde called out finding the clichéd words made him want to laugh.

“Someone's happy, did the shoot go well?” Gackt asked, as he entered the kitchen only to find a eager Hyde wrapping him in a hug.

“It was amazing,” Hyde replied. “The client congratulated me on my work and the model was so nice, not stuck up at all.”

“Oh really?” Gackt asked. “It was a swimwear shoot right?”

“Yeah, she was beautiful and kind which is my type but only when it comes to men.” Hyde responded, proving his point with a kiss.

“Oh a woman, for a moment then I considered being jealous.” Gackt replied. “You were acting like you'd just fallen in love or something.”

“Still in love with you,” Hyde reassured Gackt. “Just happy.”

“Well I can't complain about that.” Gackt said, as he watched Hyde go to finish the cooking. Grabbing a drink he sat down at the table, feeling like a husband from an old sitcom.

 

That night Gackt was feeling more playful than horny though it was clear his lover was after sex. Compromising Gackt soon found himself sucking his lover off, as his moans filled the room like some kind of music. Gackt's head bobbed quickly as he teased Hyde to make him moan louder.

Sprawled on the bed Hyde clutched to the sheets and lost himself. His imagination taking him to a lakeside where his lover was pleasing him like no one else can. Birds sang and her long hair flowed down her back in a silky waterfall. As she moved away she smiled and Hyde smiled back as he recognised her. He tried to form her name but the words were lost, unimportant.

“It's alright, just enjoy the moment.” She advised before taking his length in her mouth once more. Just a few gentle licks and he was coming with a moan so loud that the birds flew away. The lake scene disappeared and he found himself sweaty and spent in his own bed.

Gackt sat up and Hyde smiled nervously at him, as he realised what had just happened. He had imagined another whilst his lover brought him to orgasm and he felt an over whelming sense of guilt that even Gackt didn't miss.

“Hyde, is something wrong?” Gackt asked.

“I just feel bad that I haven't returned any favours to you.” Hyde lied and Gackt seemed to accept that answer.

“It's alright, sometimes it OK to just receive.” Gackt reassured him as he settled down for the night and took Hyde in his arms. Silence descended on the room as Gackt slipped into sleep but Hyde couldn't do anything but worry. What was wrong with him? Why was he imagining a woman getting him off, when he had never been anything but gay? What was worse was he had recognised her from reality. She had been no figment of his imagination like the lake scene. It had been Megumi who had brought him to orgasm tonight, not Gackt, and though she wasn't really here Hyde couldn't help but feel shame from the mental betrayal he had committed. What made it worse was if Gackt found out, he'd laugh it off and tell him to stop been stupid. He'd say that it was OK to let his imagination and fantasies in but he wouldn't understand. This was no fetish or new found kink, it was no game and it was no laughing matter. Hyde really was falling in love.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde was sat at a small table at the café, waiting for Megumi going over the pictures one last time. They were the best he could do and usually he would be proud to display them but he couldn't help but feel there was something lacking. Megumi's beauty simply couldn't be expressed in a photograph in the same way as real life. It was like there was a spark of magic missing within the images, that made her just that little bit better than your average model. The thing that made Megumi special, simply wasn't there.

“Something bothering you?” Megumi asked, as she sat down across from Hyde.

“It's nothing, I was just thinking.” Hyde explained.

“Are these the pictures?” Megumi asked, picking the top one up and studying it carefully. She made no comment and moved onto the next one, silently studying each picture in turn before looking up at Hyde with a smile. “They're beautiful.”

“You think? I couldn't help but feel something was missing.” Hyde admitted feeling pleased that Megumi liked them.

“What can be missing?” Megumi asked picking up a picture at random. “Look at the way the light hits this scene, you've captured it perfectly.”

“The camera didn't capture you the way I’d like it to have done.” Hyde replied.

“I see no problems,” Megumi replied gently laying her hand on Hyde's arm. “You're clearly a talented man, don't put yourself down.”

“I suppose I'm becoming a perfectionist,” Hyde realised. He wanted to blame Gackt but something stopped him. There was no room for Gackt in this conversation, he didn't belong here. This was his time alone with Megumi and he was going to enjoy it. “But no matter, would you like to order something?”

“That sounds nice,” Megumi agreed. “I should be watching my weight but if you order something for me it'll be impolite not to eat it.”

“Yes it will,” Hyde agreed. “It'll make me very upset.”

“We can't have that,” Megumi replied. “I have no choice but to eat the slice of cheesecake you're about to order me.”

“No choice at all.” Hyde agreed smiling at Megumi before indicating to a waitress that they were ready to order.

 

That night Hyde returned home in a good mood again and Gackt took notice of it instantly. Watching quietly he couldn't miss the way Hyde kept smiling and the frequent glances at his phone. Eventually he decided to challenge Hyde on his behaviour.

“What's up? Waiting for your new boyfriend to call?” Gackt teased, expecting Hyde to laugh it off. Instead he tensed up for a moment before turning to face Gackt.

“No, I'm expecting a model to call. Remember Megumi from the swimsuit shoot? I saw her today to show her the pictures, which she loves, and she said she was going to recommend me for another photo shoot. She's making her first picture book and wants me to be the photographer. It's a lot of work but will guarantee me employment for the next six weeks.” Hyde explained, realising that there was no point lying to Gackt. His lover wouldn't get jealous of a woman, he knew Hyde would never see a woman the way he saw him. Though off course the problem was that Hyde was. Megumi was an amazing person and he knew he was quickly becoming infatuated beyond reason. Really he should avoid her but he couldn't bare the thought of never seeing Megumi again. How could he cope without her smile in his life?

“I see,” Gackt replied. “Well if you get this, we should go out and celebrate.”

“That would be nice.” Hyde agreed trying to push his guilt aside. It wasn't like he'd done anything to be guilty for. So what if he was obsessing over a woman? She probably didn't even like him in that way anyway. Why should she, when she knew he was in love with a man?

 

They were eating dinner when the phone rang and eagerly Hyde answered it, pleased to hear Megumi's voice. He could see Gackt watching him with a curious gaze but he made no attempt to hide their friendly conversation. Gackt would never even consider the possibility that Hyde could love a woman. It actually made Hyde feel guiltier that Gackt would never figure out something was going on, and once again he had to tell himself that he hadn't done anything. He couldn't control his emotions but he could control his actions and he had never once cheated on Gackt. Before now he hadn't even considered the possibility.

Hanging up the phone he turned to Gackt with a smile. It was clear that he had got the contract and Gackt looked pleased for him. Unable to disguise his delight Hyde grinned at Gackt and confirmed the news.

“That's great,” Gackt replied. “It could be a real career boost as well.”

“Yeah, to be the sole photographer of a whole book, if it's good it'll get attention and it'll be easier to find contracts.” Hyde agreed, relieved that Gackt had mistaken his reason for the delight he felt at the idea of working for Megumi.

“You'll have to decide where you want to go to celebrate. I've heard of this great Italian if your interested.” Gackt suggested.

“Only you can tell me it's my choice and then tell me where I should go in the same sentence.” Hyde remarked, knowing Gackt would keep on about the restaurant until he got his own way. “Italian it is, there's no point arguing.”

“There really isn't. I always get my way.” Gackt bragged.

“Then perhaps I need to do something about it.” Hyde replied. “It can't be good for you to get your own way all the time.”

“Yes it can.” Gackt replied. “It's bad for everyone when I don't.”

“It's all about you, isn't it?” Hyde teased.

“Yes and right now I want to have a bath with my sexy boyfriend.” Gackt announced, taking Hyde by the hand and leading him upstairs. All the while they were still arguing if it was good for Gackt to always win.

 

It was the first day of the photo shoot and Hyde arrived at the old castle, relieved that today wasn't too hot. The sun could really ruin the mood but today it was pleasantly warm and suited him perfectly. Megumi was running late today, so he took the liberty off walking around the castle grounds. He embraced his country’s history and trying to imagine what it must have been like to live here.

Called back to the photo shoot, Hyde found Megumi dressed as a princess in a purple kimono decorated with a feathery texture. Her hair was put up in a traditional style and she wore feathers from her hair to go with the bird theme. She looked stunning and more than comfortable in the clothes as she went to pose. Hyde was entranced from the start but managed to keep a clear head to focus on his work. To his own surpise he was growing increasingly frustrated by all the men who couldn't help but stare at Megumi. He knew it was jealousy that brought on these feelings but he couldn't help it. He wanted Megumi to be his and his alone. Why should these other men get to stare?

There was a break for lunch and Hyde watched in annoyance as one of the engineers in charge of the lights got to Megumi first. Who did he think he was to ask her to eat lunch with him? He was just staff, entirely unimportant. A woman like Megumi deserved to be with a big name, someone that the people who mattered would know and that was far more likely to be him than 'Light Guy Number 2', as Hyde had named him.

“I'm sorry,” Megumi apologised. “I already had plans with Hyde.”

“She does,” Hyde agreed, wrapping an arm across Megumi's shoulders and glaring at the guy who looked like he wanted to murder Hyde right about now. Leaving the set, the couple walked into the gardens and out of ear shot.

“Thanks for covering,” Megumi thanked Hyde. “I just couldn't stand to eat lunch with a guy drooling over me the way he does. He's not even hot.”

“Really? But what if I decided I wanted to drool over you?” Hyde asked flirtatiously.

“Oh I wouldn't mind at all. You are hot and talented, but most importantly able to form intelligent opinions and express them in words.” Megumi replied. “I'm sick of dating idiots with nothing on their mind but sex. You're different, you have character. I think you'll do perfectly.”

“What am I so perfect for?” Hyde asked curious.

“I need a man and I’ve found him in you.” Megumi admitted and Hyde blushed pleased.

“There's a problem...” Hyde tried to explain.

“Your boyfriend, leave him.” Megumi ordered.

“I can't.” Hyde argued.

“Then date us both, I don't care,” Megumi replied. “Just as long as part of you is mine.”

“I could never...” Hyde tried to object but Megumi's lips met his mid-sentence and they were kissing. Nothing passionate or controlling, this was a romantic kiss perfect for this historical setting and if Megumi was a princess Hyde was the prince. The hero of the piece who's destiny was to marry the woman he loved. Nothing could come between them, they were two parts of one whole and belonged together. This was fate and Hyde was already love struck.

“What were you saying?” Megumi asked as she moved away.

“I want you to be mine.” Hyde replied. “I'll do whatever I can to have you. I'll even leave Gackt.”

“Oh, you don't have to do that.” Megumi replied with a light laugh. “No point causing drama. You can surely find time to see us both.”

“The best of both worlds?” Hyde asked. “Isn't that selfish?”

“You don't know how to be selfish,” Megumi responded. “You're a good man, it's time you thought of yourself.”

“I'd rather think about you.” Hyde admitted, not wanting to talk any longer. He wanted to claim Megumi, make her his. With that thought encouraging him on, he wrapped his arms around his new love and kissed her for the second time, silently praying this moment would never have to end.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As Gackt sat at the small table at the back of the bar, he looked far from his cheery self. Even if You hadn't been his best friend for so long, he would have noticed something was wrong. Even a stranger could tell something was bothering Gackt but You knew not many would be able to get a confession from his stubborn friend.

“Here, consider this a gift to cheer you up.” You said, as he placed a bottle of Gackt's favourite wine and two glasses on their table.

“I'm fine,” Gackt muttered, clearly anything but fine. Ignoring the denial You poured two glasses and pushed one in Gackt's direction, relieved to find that his friend wasn't so upset that he didn't accept the drink.

“Have you and Hyde had an argument?” You asked, startling accurate in his initial guess.

“Not as such,” Gackt muttered. “These last few weeks he's always been so happy about work. Like he'd rather be there than with me. When we have sex, he's distance, like his mind is elsewhere, on someone else.”

“You can enjoy something and still be stressed out,” You offered, trying to ignore the conclusion Gackt clearly wanted him to come to. “Or tired perhaps? Have you asked Hyde?”

“I don't want him to think badly of me,” Gackt muttered. “That I'm jealous of his success. I should be happy for him, and I am, just.... something isn't right.”

“Well what do you think if going on?” You asked already knowing the answer but refusing to give Gackt his opinion. It would do Gackt no good to know that he agreed with him.

“He's found someone else,” Gackt replied. “I know, it's Hyde, he'll never cheat but I swear he must be. Probably some young man who worships the ground he walks on and always lets him have his way. Who isn't scared of the concept of children and already has an army of kids of his own. He'll drive a motorbike and they go to the beach every day and they'll eat chocolate together because it doesn't make his nose bleed.”

“You sound like an irrational fool.” You scolded. “And what's this about kids? Did Hyde ask you about them or something?”

“He wants them and I’ve yet to decide how I feel myself. It's not a possibility I ever thought would come up.” Gackt admitted. “But it's pointless now. He's going to leave me.”

“Gackt, you're being ridiculous.” You scolded. “It's not like you to be like this. I've never seen you so jealous and insecure.”

“You haven't seen what he's like.” Gackt muttered. “If you saw you'd understand why I feel like this.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” You agreed, with a sigh knowing exactly why Gackt had arranged this meeting today. “Just tell me where the shoot is and I’ll go and keep an eye on him.”

“You're the best,” Gackt replied. “Don't let him know your spying on him though.”

“I won't. You know I'm not that stupid. I'll be discreet,” You promised. “But I doubt I’ll find any evidence to suggest he's anything but loyal. I really can't see Hyde cheating on you. You're just too perfect together.”

“He won't do anything with you there anyway.” Gackt remarked. “You're not looking for evidence, your looking for anyone who he might be cheating with.”

 

The next day You arrived on the set, just as Hyde was finishing the morning pictures. He was greeted with a friendly but curious smile and You explained to Hyde that he wanted to interview Megumi for the magazine he worked on. It was a believable story and Hyde quickly finished so that You could request the interview. It was clear to Hyde that Gackt had told You that Megumi was here but this wasn't the first time that You had used Hyde's celebrity contacts to get an exclusive. He wouldn't judge though, he had used You to get his pictures printed more than once himself.

Megumi, as friendly as ever, accepted You's request and the two went to eat lunch and talk leaving Hyde feeling rather lost. Well there was nothing he could do about this unfortunate turn of events, so he went to eat lunch with the make-up artist, a young woman who had apparently gone to school with Megumi.

“Was she popular?” Hyde asked, curious to hear about Megumi's school days.

“With the men yes. The women, a lot were jealous of the attention she got. She broke more than a few hearts by taking another's man. You could say she was a man eater.” The girl explained. “But it never bothered me, I'm not interested in men.”

“A woman like her could get anyone they wanted.” Hyde agreed.

“Yeah, you could say that.” The girl replied, giving Hyde a knowing look before changing the subject.

As the lunch break ended You found himself no longer welcome, though people were being polite about it, and decided to go report back to Gackt.

 

“Well?” Gackt asked as he let You into his home. His friend ignored him while he removed his shoes and went to sit in the lounge. Frustrated by the wait Gackt followed and took his usual chair, whilst glaring at his friend.

“Everyone there is either female or madly in love with Megumi,” You answered. “I don't blame them, she's amazing. So sweet and gentle, she has to be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“You're gay.” Gackt reminded his friend.

“And she's gorgeous.” You replied, with a dreamy smile that almost resembled the one Hyde walked around wearing nowadays.

“So there is no one there Hyde might be interested in?” Gackt asked.

“Unless he's suddenly decided to be straight, then no,” You responded. “Perhaps you're just being paranoid?”

“Perhaps,” Gackt replied, though his thoughts were far from agreeing with You. His friend's words kept repeating in his head, could Hyde suddenly have decided to go straight for this Megumi? He did seem to obsess over her a lot and now he thought about it, he got kind of dreamy when he thought of her. Before he sent You to see her, he would have thought it was impossible for a gay man to go straight. Yet You, after just an hour, seemed to be falling for her. Gackt was no fool and he was slowly putting the pieces together. Somehow, by some kind of miracle, Megumi had the power to change a person's sexuality. Well it wouldn't work on him.

 

Gackt arrived on set, quietly watching as the staff packed up the equipment. He noticed straight away that neither model or camera man were in sight. Less than impressed that Hyde was hanging around after his work was done, he headed into the back and walked down the short corridor glancing in the rooms he passed. At the end was a single closed door labelled as Megumi's dressing room. About to turn to go, he heard voices and froze as he recognised Hyde's.

“I don't want to leave you.” Hyde said, sounding so heart broken at the thought.

“But I’ll be here tomorrow.” Megumi reassured him.

“It's not enough. How can I protect you when you're not by my side?” Hyde asked.

“Shhh.... We don't want Gackt to know, do we?” Megumi asked.

“Gackt,” Hyde repeated, as if he was struggling to even remember the name.

“It's your choice to be with him.” Megumi commented and then there was silence broken by the sounds of the door been thrown open. The couple broke apart and Hyde stared at Gackt in shock. Megumi merely moved away quietly, with a content smirk on her lips. Sitting in a chair she watched the drama unfold.

“Hyde, how could you?” Gackt demanded angry and hurt by Hyde's betrayal.

“I love her,” Hyde replied. “I want to be with her.”

“But you love me,” Gackt replied quietly. “We've been together for years.”

“I love you both,” Hyde admitted. “I want you both.”

“You can't.” Gackt responded. “What kind of man would I be to share you with another?”

“Are you making me choose?” Hyde asked, sounding heartbroken at the choice.

“I'm asking you to leave her, I don't want you around her. Forget this job and come home with me.” Gackt ordered.

“I can't.” Hyde replied.

“I'm asking you to choose, me or her.” Gackt replied firmly. He wasn't going to put up with this betrayal. Hyde would have to beg for his forgiveness but he knew he would give in eventually. That he could forgive and forget this hurt, his love for Hyde was just too strong to ignore.

“I'll collect my things tomorrow.” Hyde informed Gackt, who couldn't understand the words at first.

“You choose her?” Gackt screamed out in horror. How could this be happening? How could Hyde leave him?

“You don't always get your own way, Gackt.” Hyde scolded and with those words Gackt realised that every little battle he had won, meant nothing now he had lost the biggest battle off all.

“What if I said I wanted to adopt kids with you?” Gackt tried, desperate to change Hyde's mind. “We could turn my office into a nursery and decorate it together. We can take our kids to the park and play on the swings. Buy them ice cream and comfort them when they cry. We'd be great parents together, how can you not want that?”

“I...” Hyde began before glancing at Megumi. For a moment Gackt thought he had convinced Hyde to stay with him, the future he had painted was enough to convince him that it was what he truly wanted.

“I want to be with Megumi.” Hyde replied stubbornly. “We have a future.”

“So do we!” Gackt exclaimed.

“I don't mind if Hyde still sees you on the side.” Megumi commented. “What do you say Gackt? Would you like to be Hyde's lover?”

“I am Hyde's lover!” Gackt exclaimed. “And there is no one else I’d share him with!”

“Goodbye Gackt.” Hyde replied firmly as he went to hold Megumi in his arms. Gackt stared in horror for a moment before he walked out, feeling strangely tired and more than a little bit upset. Ignoring everyone he simply walked until he found a secluded spot where he could sit down and cry.

After maybe an hour You joined him, wrapping Gackt in a protective hug which Gackt accepted needing any support that was offered him. Right now he was a broken excuse for a man and he knew he could trust You to help him in his hour of need.

“Hyde called me,” You commented. “Told me to go find you. That you needed me.”

“Don't even mention his name again!” Gackt snarled and You went quiet as he simply sat and held Gackt close to him. Gackt would explain when he had calmed down and You was patient enough to wait.

“Hey Gackt, what happened to your bracelet?” You asked as he noticed the broken onyx beads around Gackt's wrist. Confused Gackt looked down and found two of his beads were shattered, like broken glass that hadn't yet fallen from it's pane.

“It's an extension to my heart.” Gackt muttered having no idea why the Onyx was broken. It was a hard stone and shouldn't have cracked easily. Perhaps it had protected him from danger yet again, but what that danger was Gackt couldn't answer.

“So he was seeing someone else?” You asked and nodding Gackt began to explain what had happened, to the one man left that he trusted completely.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As Hyde lay in Megumi's bed, after yet another passionate night he couldn't feel happier. He had everything he had ever wanted and was living in bliss. He could barely remember a time when he wasn't with her and wondered if such a time had existed. Surely he had been with Megumi always?

“I'm going to shower.” Megumi commented as she got up and Hyde felt a pang of loneliness at her departure. His job was to protect and cherish her and he hated that she left him, though she'd be unhappy if he followed her all the time. He didn't want Megumi to be unhappy with him, so he would respect her space.

His phone rang and he picked it up, staring at the caller ID with a blank expression. Gackt? Who was Gackt? He had no memory of a man by that name and he answered the phone warily.

“Hyde it's me,” Came the voice of an over friendly stranger. The stranger sounded hurt, heart broken either. “I was just wondering if you were going to come for your things? I can pack them for you and send You with them if you want. If it's easier. Only, it's been a week and you haven't taken anything.....”

“My things?” Hyde asked. “Who is this?”

“What do you mean? It's Gackt,” Came the answer that sounded more hurt than it should. Deep in his heart Hyde found an unexplained feeling of pain, heart break and regret. He pushed the feelings away. Why should he feel like this towards a stranger?

“I'm sorry,” Hyde muttered, perhaps this was some old client he had forgotten about? “If you want, You can bring my things here.” He added, giving Gackt an address before he said good bye and hung up the phone. That had been a strange phone call but now he thought about it, he didn't own much.

“Were you just on the phone?” Megumi asked, re-entering the room. She had clearly been listening in, as there was no signs she had just been in the shower.

“To some man named Gackt, he can't be important, I don't even remember him.” Hyde replied.

“You don't remember him?” Megumi asked.

“No, not at all. Though it was strange, his voice made me feel sad. Like I’ve done something terrible to him.” Hyde explained.

“Silly, how could you do anything bad?” Megumi asked. “He's off no importance.”

“True. Only you matter.” Hyde agreed and Megumi smiled before leaving him once more. Frowning Hyde tried to remember who Gackt was, finally giving up. Perhaps meeting him would help him find his lost memory.

 

Gackt walked up the driveway, carrying the case with a sense of unease. Something wasn't right here, though he couldn't place his finger on it. It was just strange that Hyde hadn't recognised his voice on the phone, perhaps it had been a bad line?

Ringing the door bell it wasn't long before Hyde answered, giving him a blank look before it turned to one of jealousy as he noticed the case.

“Are you moving in?” Hyde demanded.

“What? These are your things!” Gackt replied. “I can't believe you're still thinking about having some kind of threesome.”

“I'd never share her.” Hyde snapped angrily.

“Whatever, take your things,” Gackt ordered pushing the case at Hyde before he turned to leave. Half way down the path he stopped and turned around to find Hyde still on the door step looking lost and confused. “Look, you can still come home if you want. Is that why you never collected your things?”

“This is my home.” Hyde replied and again Gackt realised something was wrong.

“Only for the last week,” Gackt replied. “Before that you lived with me.”

“Are you crazy?” Hyde asked. “I've never lived with you, I don't even know who you are.”

“What?” Gackt asked but Hyde retreated into the house and shut the door behind him, leaving a stunned Gackt standing in the driveway staring at the paint work with a confused expression. This was no normal betrayal, if anything Hyde was acting enchanted, as if he was under some kind of witch's spell. How could he not remember him? Forget his very sexuality? Hyde hadn't left him at all! He'd been stolen and Gackt was now more determined than ever to get his lover back.

 

“Gackt are you crazy?” You demanded, as he found his friend desperately searching the internet for ways to break enchantments. “I know it's hard but he's left you, you need to accept that.”

“He didn't even remember me!” Gackt exclaimed. “I dropped off his things and he looked at me as he would a stranger. It's magic, I know it is.”

“But magic doesn't exist.” You pointed out with a sigh.

“You say that about my psychic abilities but I know you're wrong then.” Gackt replied, making You shake his head in defeat.

“OK, say it is magic and she's some sort of sorceress. Why is it that she can get Hyde to be her willing love slave but can't even get you to leave her alone?” You asked.

“Because my bracelet protected me!” Gackt realised suddenly. “It was just after I met her that the beads cracked.”

“That crack was strange,” You admitted. “But still, it doesn't mean she's evil or out to harm you.”

“She is evil,” Gackt responded coldly. “Even if she wasn't a monster or a witch or anything supernatural.”

“OK, she's evil,” You agreed. “She stole Hyde from you. I get that your angry.”

“I'm not angry,” Gackt corrected. “I get why she wants him, just she's messing with the wrong man. I will get him back.”

“How?” You asked.

“Give me time, I’ll find a way.” Gackt responded. “Will you help me look for a way to break the spell?”

“What are friends for?” You asked, giving up hope of making Gackt see sense. His best friend was stubborn and eccentric but You had always known that. If Gackt wanted his help on this fantasy mission, then he'd get it.

 

Hyde had been asked to stay upstairs and wait for Megumi to return but he was bored. He wanted to see his lover and unable to resist temptation he headed downstairs startled to hear a man's voice from the lounge. Curious he pushed open the door to find a man in Megumi's embrace. Their lips met and Hyde was filled with jealousy that quickly disappeared as the man vaporised before him. Droplets of water fell where he stood, making the carpet wet, and Megumi turned to stare at Hyde with a guilty expression.

“Hyde, that was nothing.” Megumi commented, her voice mesmerising.

“What did you do to him?” Hyde asked.

“I live off the souls of men, it's how it's always been.” Megumi explained.

“Do you plan to do that to me?” Hyde asked.

“No, your special. You will be the father to my child. You will defend me throughout my pregnancy.” Megumi explained.

“I will,” Hyde agreed. “As long as you love no other.”

“You're not bothered that I killed him?” Megumi asked.

“Off course not, I love you. I love everything you do.” Hyde replied and Megumi smiled. Hyde was more love struck than even she had realised but his loyalty Gackt had been one of his most attractive traits. Megumi always had enjoyed the most loyal men.

“Then come to me,” Megumi ordered and Hyde obeyed eagerly.

“I have one question, what are you?” Hyde asked.

“I'm the seductress, a creature who is one with the sea,” Megumi replied.

“Like a Siren?” Hyde asked.

“That's what you humans call our kind,” Megumi replied. “Before you hunted us to near extinction. But we will rise once more, my children will form an army and we will reclaim what was once ours.”

“To think, somebody would hurt you, it makes me so angry.” Hyde replied.

“It's alright, just love me.” Megumi ordered placing her lips over Hyde's and finding him respond to her kiss eagerly. His hands worked on the zip of her dress and it fell to the floor leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Moving to the sofa she lay down and let Hyde lead, as long as she got pregnant it didn't matter how things happened.

Hyde was eager and quick and there was little foreplay before he slid his length inside her, making Megumi moan in delight. Delight that came more from getting her own way than the pleasure Hyde brought her. Perhaps it was a mistake to choose a gay man who had no idea how to satisfy a woman. No not a mistake, Hyde was smart he would learn and she'd invested too much in this relationship to throw it away.

Feeling pleasure already, Megumi slid her hands behind Hyde and without warning pressed a finger deep into his entrance making Hyde gasp in delight. It was clear he enjoyed this far more than regular sex, so Megumi teased him some more. Giving the man exactly what he wanted. After today’s behaviour, his loyalty deserved to be rewarded.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Go on,” Gackt urged You, pushing the phone into his hand and giving him a pleading look.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to ask Megumi on a date?” You repeated, not sure if he'd quite understood his friends request. Surely Gackt wasn't so crazy to send his best friend into the arms of a woman he deemed evil. Not that You minded, as far as he could tell Megumi was a perfectly nice lady and Gackt was insane but it was probably best to play along with Gackt. He was clearly loosing his sanity in his grief of loosing Hyde.

“Yes. But you don't go.” Gackt explained.

“You want me to stand Megumi up?” You demanded, offended at the concept.

“Yes! She's an evil witch, I wouldn't put you in the firing line.” Gackt replied as if it was obvious. Well at least he did care about You's well being. He hadn't forgotten his friend in his sanity.

“Gackt, this is going too far.” You argued. “You're messing with a poor woman’s heart. I get you hate her, I really do, but is it really right to do this?”

“You don't believe me.” Gackt accused.

“Even you have to admit, it sounds crazy.” You replied defensively.

“Fine, don't believe me,” Gackt replied annoyed but not giving up. “Say she's just a normal woman, she still stole my man. Really deliberately standing her up on a date is nothing. Just think what some men do when betrayed.”

“I suppose, but why would she even say yes?” You asked.

“Because she's a slut,” Gackt replied. “I know her type, she uses men and then leaves them in pieces. Just phone her.”

“OK, OK.” You sighed as he dialled the number and waited for Megumi to answer. Gackt was crazy but this was better than burning down her house or attacking her.

 

Gackt lurked in the shadows waiting for Megumi to leave on her date, trying to be as silent as possible. He wouldn't have long, she'd give up on You's arrival eventually but it should be long enough to release the spell on Hyde. He waited about ten minutes after she was gone to make sure she wasn't coming back before he ran down the driveway and knocked on the door, praying Hyde would answer quickly.

“Hello?” Hyde asked, clearly having no memory of Gackt at all. It broke Gackt's heart to see him like this. Hopefully something in his arsenal would work to free Hyde.

“Hi, I'm a friend of Megumi's,” Gackt explained. “Is she here?”

“No, I'm afraid she's gone out.” Hyde replied, clearly on his guard now at Megumi's male visitor. It was clear Gackt wasn't the first and he was reminded once more that Hyde was enchanted. His lover wouldn't have put up with this treatment from Gackt.

“Then I’ll wait here.” Gackt replied pushing his way past Hyde and walking into the kitchen.

“I don't think...” Hyde argued but stopped when Gackt pushed him against a wall and forced open his mouth in which he poured what tasted like salt water. There was a lot of it and Hyde chocked and gasped for air as Gackt let go. It tasted vile and he glared at Gackt furious.

“What the fuck?!” He demanded, understandably angry.

“I needed to get salt in your system to clear the evil.” Gackt explained, though it hadn't worked. That was OK, he had a few other ideas.

“I think you should leave.” Hyde remarked, backing away from his attacker.

“Would you put this on?” Gackt asked, holding up one of his many Onyx bracelets, the stone had protected him, maybe it would protect Hyde. Perhaps he should have tried this strategy first? Hyde was clearly unwilling to do anything he asked any more.

“If you don't leave, I'll call the police.” Hyde threatened and with a sigh Gackt grabbed Hyde's arm and forced on the bracelet. Nothing happened, though Hyde was clearly getting more and more afraid of him.

“OK, salt can't defeat evil and Onyx can't protect you from something that's already happened.” Gackt said more to himself. “Perhaps I could try...”

“No. Whatever it is, no.” Hyde argued, seeing the look in Gackt's eyes but he soon found the man's lips on his. Gackt's last, and final option, to rescue Hyde had come straight from his childhood. Love's true kiss cured all, but as Hyde struggled against him he knew even that wasn't working. What was worse, the witch had just arrived home.

The front door slammed open and Megumi pushed Gackt off Hyde with a force no woman should possess. Her anger filled the air and Gackt knew he was no match in a physical fight but perhaps he could reason with her?

“I know what you are,” Gackt informed her. “I know you've enchanted Hyde, free him and I'll leave you alone.”

“So you know I'm a Siren? Big deal.” Megumi snapped, shocking Gackt to realise he'd been wrong, not that he was going to tell her that. His mind was already going over this information. A Siren who lured men to their deaths with their song. So that was her spell, that was what she had done to Hyde, and to a lesser extent You. So he needed to break the song?

“So that was my mistake,” Gackt replied with a smile. “I thought you were a witch, that this was a spell but it's a song. A song stuck in Hyde's head without him even realising it. It tells him he loves you, that he doesn't know me. Am I right?”

“You're right, though it won't help you.” Megumi replied, having already decided Gackt was going to die.

“It's annoying when you have a song stuck in your head,” Gackt remarked with a grin. “You know how I get rid of them? I listen to another song.”

“You're going to challenge a siren's song with a CD player?” Megumi asked laughing, though Gackt had seen the flicker off worry in her eyes. He knew he was on the right track and taking his chance he began to sing. His voice was always powerful and it filled the room with Gackt's love. Hyde, forgotten to this point, shook his head as the melody began to work, as if something was bothering him but the song got no further as Megumi's voice filled the room.

Like sunshine breaking through the rain it shattered the power of Gackt's voice and left the man speechless as he stared at her in horror. One by one the onyx beads that protected him began to break and Gackt watched his only defences fall. In just seconds he'd be helpless and he had no idea how to stop it.

Behind Gackt Hyde slowly rose, feeling like he was waking from a dream that he was still shaking off. Two realities filled his mind, one where he loved Gackt, the other Megumi, and he had no idea which one was real.

Following his gut instinct Hyde grabbed the bottle of salt water that Gackt had left and threw the contents into Megumi's face, silencing her and breaking the spell. She gasped in shock and though he felt guilty Hyde knew that he was making the right choice. He had seen her kill and though he loved her, he knew this was wrong. He had enough of his sanity back to realise that much.

“Keep her silent,” Gackt begged and Hyde ran over to cover Megumi's mouth as Gackt began to sing once more. His voice filled the room once again and Hyde smiled at the familiar melody. This was the song Gackt had wrote for him all those years ago. He remembered now. He remembered everything and he began to cry as he realised what he had done. Still Gackt kept singing and Megumi began to shake as Gackt's voice began to hurt her. His song was replacing hers, destroying her soul and she couldn't defend herself. A siren's voice was there life and Gackt had taken hers away.

“Gackt, she's not breathing,” Hyde worried as he removed his hand. “You don't think I suffocated her?”

“No, I don't think you did this.” Gackt replied helping Hyde up and held him close as his lover cried. On the floor Megumi lay silent for a moment before she gasped a breath of air. Her eyes shot open and she sat up glaring at Gackt. Her mouth opened but she no longer had a voice, she no longer had that power. With a silent scream she ran out of the house and disappeared from Gackt's life, her fate a mystery.

 

Gackt drove Hyde home without fuss, wondering what could be said. Hyde had apologised and been forgiven but there was still an uncomfortable silence between them. What could be said that would make things any easier?

Entering the house Gackt headed into the living room and Hyde nervously followed, knowing they needed to talk but wishing they didn't. The silence was suffocating him and he longed for things to go back to the way they were.

“We need to talk,” Gackt commented needlessly and Hyde nodded his agreement as he stared guiltily at the floor. “You were under her spell, you weren’t yourself but if you were... If you had apologised and begged to come back. I want you to know I would still have forgiven you. You mean too much to me, to be pushed aside. Don't get me wrong, It wouldn't be an easy crime to forgive but I could do it, for you. All that said, you did nothing and nothing has changed. Don't feel bad, I want you to be happy. Your smile is your most attractive quality, you know.”

“I'd never stray,” Hyde replied quietly. “Megumi knew that, that's why she choose me. My loyalty to you was what she wanted, because she perverted it to a loyalty to her. She wanted me to father her kids and though I wanted to be a father.... I don't want to raise a monster.”

“You could never raise a monster,” Gackt scolded. “No matter what, any child of yours would grow up kind and honest. Even if the child had an evil mother, or an eccentric father.”

“Gackt... you really meant it didn't you? When you tried to get me to choose you, you said you wanted kids?” Hyde asked stunned.

“Yes I mean it. Let's start a family.” Gackt replied with a gentle smile.

“Just no siren babies, OK?” Hyde asked.

“Sounds fair,” Gackt replied. “Now let's practice.”

“Gackt, this isn't practice!” Hyde replied laughing as Gackt began to lean over him with a lustful look in his eyes.

“I thought the point of sex, was to make babies.” Gackt replied, giving Hyde a quick kiss.

“Yes, but you need a man and a woman. Two men won't work.” Hyde informed Gackt.

“You're lying.” Gackt scolded. “Let me show you how men make babies.”

“It really won't work.” Hyde warned but Gackt didn't relent and Hyde gave into Gackt's demands. It been awhile since he'd had sex with the man he loved and he wasn't about to give up the chance right now, even if logically this wasn't how a baby was formed.

 


End file.
